one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsword Vs. Natsu Dragneel
Description Elsword VS Fairy Tail, the battle between hot-headed, but cheerful fire users. Who will stand out on top? And who will taste the dirt of defeat? Interlude Two Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! One.Minute.MELEE! Choose your character! Player one goes to Midoriya, then to Elsword and selects him. Player Two goes from Ike to Seth and finally selecting Natsu One Minute Melee Elsword slashed through a lava creature, which blew up once he dealt the final blow, "Alright! Anyone else want to mess with me?" just as he said that, he saw a boy jumping up blowing out fire. Elsword quickly jumped back, as Natsu landed. "Heh heh, you seem pretty strong.. how about it?" he said as Elsword took out Great Sword summoning a Rune in his hand, "Sure thing, hope you don't mind losing!" Elsword laughed as Natsu scoffed, "Don't worry, I won't lose to the likes of you!" THE HEAT IS ON! FIGHT! (Cue - Guilty Gear Xrd -Sign- Six Black Heavens Guns ) Natsu runs at Elsword, as Elsword did the same. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" 'Elsword ducked and kicked Natsu's stomach, as he did 5 rapid slashes from his Great Sword as he summoned a Rune in front of him sending Natsu back, "That didn't work.. well try this!" Natsu said igniting his fists together rushing at Elsword. "Let's see who has the better flames then!" his hands then glows orange as Natsu threw a punch. '"Explosive Fist!" 'he punched with their fists colliding causing a explosion. As Natsu and Elsword were knocked back by the shockwave, Elsword yelled out, '"Sword.. Wave!" 'the deadly wave rushed at Natsu as he grabbed it, and ate it. "Did he just.. eat fire!?" Elsword said, "Yup! I can eat fire pal!" Natsu said as he puts his two hands together on his mouth. '"Fire Dragon's Roar!" 'flames then hurled at Elsword. "Shoot, now I'm limited in options.." Elsword then activated Iron Body reducing the damage inflicted on him. Elsword got up rushing at Natsu doing 3 slashes, then doing one upper slash sending him up in the air. '"Triple Saber!" 'three swords pierce into Natsu which was generated from Runes as it explodes. "I'm not done yet!" '"Unlimited Blade!" 'he does flurries of slashes to Natsu and finally doing a giant pillar of flames. Natsu landed on his back, then got up, "Grr, that hurt.. I gotta admit.. but that's not the full extent of my power! '''Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" '''Natsu rushes at Elsword doing flurries of punches with his fist lit on fire, and did one last punch to Elsword's face which sent him to a wall, '"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" 'he then fired a fire attack mixed with lightning. Elsword puts his sword in front of him reflecting Natsu's attack. "What the!?" Elsword jumped up and smashed his sword onto Natsu, '"Fire Rune!" 'he yelled as Natsu was inside a red rune, taking continuous damage, '"This is it! Mega Slash!" 'Elsword was about to finish off Natsu, doing a strong slash to Natsu. However, Natsu grabbed Elsword's blade. Elsword's eyes widened as he got a direct punch to the nose sending him to a rock. As he got up his face was bleeding, he wiped the blood as he snickered. "You're pretty good, guess I won't hold back on you." (Cue - Elsword - Ignia's Theme) Natsu then rushed at Elsword, as he did a kick to Elsword knocking him up and grabbing his hair smashing him onto the ground. Elsword kicked Natsu's face, as Natsu let go of him. Elsword did 3 slashes before imbuing his sword in flames, doing rapid slashes with his sword as he summoned a Rune in front of Natsu, but as Elsword did that Natsu grabbed Elsword's hand before he could even summon it and headbutted his face swinging his fist onto Elsword's chin, Natsu had lightning around him, this was Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. '"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" 'Natsu rushed at Elsword with this attack. Elsword reacted fast, '"Storm Blade!" 'as Natsu backed away with many blades surrounding Elsword. The blades disappeared as Natsu took this as a opportunity to strike. '"Lightning Fire Dragon's Hammer!" 'as his fist engulfed in flames. '"Triple Geyser!" 'Natsu was interrupted by Triple Geyser as the attack connected as Natsu then ate all the fire in one go. "Tch, eating fire.. cheap trick.." Elsword then hit Natsu with his sword, as the attack he was using was Critical Sword, "it's over!" Elsword then went blitzing Natsu at insane speeds hitting Natsu back and forth, '"Mega Slash!" he yelled, hitting Natsu to a wall. Natsu got himself out of the wall, "Alright then, let's see you deal with this! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" 'Natsu engulfs both of his hands in flames putting them together creating a giant fireball as he jumped up. "Heh, that's nothing!" Elsword said getting in a ready stance. "Here I go!" Natsu as he threw it. Elsword just stood there as the fireball hits Elsword head on. As a explosion occurred, Natsu landed and stretched. Just as he was about to leave, he felt Elsword walk out of the smoke, "Just where do you think you're going?" Natsu turned around as Elsword was unscathed. Elsword rushed at Natsu throwing a Rune at Natsu and did a powerful slash to Natsu. "Gughh.. guess I'll have to show you my true fire form.." Natsu said getting up. "True fire form..?" Natsu was engulfed in flames as his some of his skin was draconic-like, as well as having a more dragon look to him. Round 2: Elsword VS Natural Dragon Force Natsu (Cue - Elsword - Berthe theme) Elsword looked at Natsu, "Alright then dragon freak, show me everything you've got!" Natsu got into a stance once again.. '"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!" 'Elsword jumped out of the way, Elsword landed infront of Natsu and did a combo lighting his sword on fire doing many 5 slashes, however at the 5th slash Natsu grabbed the blade and punched Elsword directly towards the face, '"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" 'he did a massive amount of damage and caused a large crater on a wall as lava starts causing waves. Elsword got up, Elsword rushes at Natsu. '"Explosive Fist!" 'Natsu counteracted with a punch as Elsword swung Great Sword at Natsu who moved out of the way, they both were fighting at unbelievable speeds until Elsword landed a good hit on Natsu knocking him back, "Hah! Let's get serious! '''OVERS GEYSER!!!" '''Elsword flipped and slammed his sword onto the ground as pillars of blades started to rise up. "The hell!?" Natsu said jumping back to avoid the attack, Elsword threw a rune right in front of Natsu. "Hey catch this!" just as he said that it exploded right in front of Natsu sending him towards a wall as runes surrounded Natsu exploding upon contact, Natsu fell to the ground and slowly got up.. a fire pillar rose up, as the fire cleared it out, Elsword saw this. (Cue - Blazblue CentralFiction - Izanami Theme) "Tch, what is it now..." Elsword said slightly ticked off. Natsu slowly walked towards Elsword, "Alright then, let's see how tough you are when I punch your goddamn face in!" Elsword sighed as he readied Great Sword. "Bring it!" Elsword slashes Natsu, who vanished. Elsword looked around as Natsu was behind him punching Elsword who vanished as well. This was a cycle that was going on, the fight was so intense that the volcano began to erupt. Elsword grabbed hold onto Great Sword and slammed his blade down on Natsu's head sending him down who landed on a broken piece of the volcano, he jumps back up to Elsword punching him farther to the air. '"DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME!!!!" 'Natsu merged two flames together creating a devastating blast, Elsword used Magic Counter to reflect it back at Natsu who simply punched it causing it to dissipate. Elsword had a rune shine onto his hand, '"SHINING RUNE BUSTER!!!" 'Elsword created a black hole which sucked Natsu in creating many explosions and finally a devastating one that destroyed the entire volcano, the entire forest was on fire as Natsu and Elsword were just about to end it. "Well then... it's been nice knowin' ya pal.." Natsu then replied with flames surrounding him. "Not your pal buddy!" Elsword strikes the ground. '"Fire Dragon's King ROAR!" 'Natsu does a more enhanced version of Fire Dragon's Roar which is just as big as a mountain. '"Extrume Rune Buster!" '''runic chain explosions occurred where Natsu was while the beam hits Elsword and the explosions nearly obliterating Natsu. DOUBLE KO! Results This Melee's Winner is... '''TIE! Both Elsword and Natsu punch each other knocking them both out. Category:Roymaster11 Category:Firefight Category:Sword vs Fist themed One Minute Melee Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music